Bad Timing
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Deep Blue has disappeared, and Pai and Taruto go back to their planet to report this, leaving Kisshu on his ship. What happens when he gets sick? Will anyone find out?


**Bad Timing**

Pai and Taruto were going back to their planet to inform their leader that Deep Blue had disappeared. Kisshu was staying on his ship while they did that, mainly because he wanted to be close to Ichigo.

This did not turn out as planned. The morning after Pai and Taruto left, Kisshu woke up sick to his stomach, and ran to the bathroom right before he threw up. Luckily he managed to get most of it in the toilet, but he _really _didn't feel good. When he stopped throwing up, he put a hand on his forehead, and realized he had a fever too. Sighing, he got a sponge, cleaned up the mess on the floor, and grabbed the bucket under the sink.

Just as he was about to go back to his room, his stomach lurched again, and he ran back to the toilet right before what felt like everything he had eaten yesterday came up. He opened his mouth, and threw up again.

_My stomach feels like it's dancing, _Kisshu thought as he stopped throwing up. Sighing slightly, he got up, flushed the toilet, and went back to his room with the bucket.

Halfway back to his bed, he felt his stomach lurch again, and quickly put the bucket under his mouth as his stomach turned inside out, and everything inside it spilled into the bucket.

He finally stopped throwing up- and then his vision started going black. He fell to the floor, unconscious, and not noticing the sound of teleportation.

_**Earlier, on Earth: **_"I've had it, Ryou!" Ichigo shouted. "You don't deserve to be called human! You're ten million times more evil than Deep Blue, and I refuse to work for an evil, heartless, monster! Find someone else to do your dirty work; I'm through!" With that Ichigo slapped Ryou across the face, and stormed out of Café Mew Mew.

She went straight home, and, leaving her pendant and cell phone on her desk, she took the portal machine she had stolen from Ryou's lab, and set it to take her to Kisshu.

_**Present time: **_She landed in a green room, just in time to see Kisshu collapse. Ichigo immediately ran over to him, and put a hand on his forehead. Her eyes widened; Kisshu was burning up. She looked at the bucket he had dropped, and set it upright again. Then she put a hand on Kisshu's stomach, and felt it churning. _He must have some kind of stomach bug….. _she thought.

Ichigo carefully picked Kisshu up, and set him down on his bed. Then she tucked him in, and looked around. Seeing a door at the back of his room, Ichigo went to it and found a bathroom. She started looking around, and found a washcloth. She soaked it in ice water, wrung it out, and went back to Kisshu, then put the cool cloth over his forehead. To her worry, he didn't even stir. Deciding to let him sleep, Ichigo pulled the desk chair next to Kisshu's bed, and sat down to wait for him to wake up.

_**Five hours later: **_Ichigo was extremely worried. Kisshu hadn't stirred, and his fever was still pretty high. And she couldn't figure out where Pai and Taruto were, either, so they couldn't help.

Another hour passed, and Kisshu finally started to stir, but didn't wake up. "Kisshu? Kisshu, can you hear me?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu slowly opened his eyes, then turned his head. "Did I die?" he asked.

"No, but you're very sick," Ichigo said.

"Why are you here?" Kisshu asked.

"I quit Café Mew Mew, and Blondie's probably steaming, so I figured it would be safer here," Ichigo said. "It looks like it's a good thing I came; you're really sick, and there's no one else here."

"Is that bucket still here?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, are you feeling sick?" Ichigo asked.

"Kind of," Kisshu said. He sat up, and almost immediately got really dizzy. "Can you give me the bucket?" Kisshu asked Ichigo.

Ichigo handed him the bucket as he felt his stomach lurch. He got dizzier, and felt his stomach flip. Not even a minute later, everything in his stomach came up, and he coughed it all up into the bucket. He felt Ichigo gently rubbing his back as he threw up.

When it felt like nothing more was coming up, Kisshu turned to Ichigo, who said, "That bucket's pretty full, can you get up, or do you need me to empty it?"

"I'm dizzy," Kisshu said. Suddenly he felt his stomach start acting up again, and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I'll help you," Ichigo said. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to throw up on your bed."

Kisshu got up as Ichigo took the bucket, and stumbled a bit. Ichigo steadied him, and helped him walk to the bathroom. They had almost reached the door when Kisshu realized he couldn't hold it. He made a noise in his throat, and Ichigo looked at him. "Can you hold it just a little longer?" she asked.

Kisshu tried, and they managed to get about halfway through the bathroom door before he really couldn't hold it, and he ended up throwing up on the floor. Ichigo gently helped him kneel on the floor as everything in his stomach came up.

Ichigo noticed Kisshu was looking really miserable as he threw up, and just kept rubbing his back gently. When he stopped, he said without looking at her, "I'm sorry….."

"It's not your fault, you tried," Ichigo said gently. "Is there a mop around here somewhere?"

"Try the hall closet, it's two doors down on this side of the hall," Kisshu said.

"Okay," Ichigo said. "I'll go find it, you stay here. Is your stomach any better?"

"No," Kisshu said.

"Can you walk, or do you need help getting over to the toilet?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu got up, ignoring the dizziness, and managed to get over to the toilet, but then his legs gave out. He fell to the floor, and Ichigo said, "I'll help you get back to your room after I clean the floor, k? If you feel sick again, try to get it in the toilet."

"K," Kisshu said. Ichigo left, and Kisshu sat down on the floor.

Ichigo found the hall closet, and found a mop and a few more buckets. She took one of the buckets and the mop back to Kisshu's room, and went to the bathroom. Kisshu was throwing up again, but he stopped as she came in, and flushed the toilet. Ichigo filled the bucket with water, and started cleaning up the mess on the floor.

When she was done, she looked over at Kisshu, who looked sleepy. "Tired?" she asked him.

"Yeah…." Kisshu said. Ichigo went over and helped him up, then helped him walk back to his bed. She tucked him in as he fell asleep, then went back to get the buckets. She realized she was really tired too, and after putting the buckets next to Kisshu's bed, she curled up on the sofa and went to sleep.

_**The next morning: **_Ichigo woke up and checked on Kisshu, who was still sleeping. Putting a hand on his forehead, she gasped. His fever had really shot up. Worried, she called telepathically, _Miwa!_

To her worry, she got no response, even though she kept trying. Finally she gave it up and screamed telepathically, _PAI!_

_That HURT! What do you want!? _Pai yelled back.

_Where are you!? _Ichigo asked.

_My planet, explaining that Deep Blue disappeared, _Pai said gloomily.

_I need you to come back; Kisshu's seriously ill, _Ichigo said. _And I can't get in touch with Miwa for some reason, so she can't heal him._

_What's wrong with him? _Pai asked.

_He's got some kind of stomach bug, but his fever really shot up overnight, _Ichigo said. _I'm not sure cool cloths are going to do very much._

_I'll be there as soon as I can, _Pai said. _Try to keep him alive, k?_

_K, _Ichigo said, and felt Pai cut the connection. She looked back at Kisshu, but he was still asleep. She went and got a cool cloth, and put it over his forehead.

Two hours later, Kisshu started to stir, and Ichigo asked softly, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu turned his head to look at her. "Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"I called Pai, he said he'd be here as soon as possible," Ichigo said.

"I feel awful…." Kisshu said weakly.

"Your stomach?" Ichigo asked.

"Everything feels awful," Kisshu said. "I feel really weak, too."

"You've got a pretty high fever; try to take it easy," Ichigo said.

"K…." Kisshu said. "My stomach's not feeling good again….."

Ichigo helped Kisshu sit up, and put one of the buckets on his lap. To Ichigo's surprise, he didn't throw up right away. "I can't throw up…." he said.

Ichigo put a hand on Kisshu's stomach, feeling it churning, and pressed her hand into his stomach. Nothing seemed to happen, and Ichigo pressed harder. Kisshu made a noise in his throat, and then he felt stuff coming up again. He opened his mouth, and threw up everything in his stomach as Ichigo took her hand away.

Almost as soon as he stopped throwing up, his vision started going black, and the last thing he felt was Ichigo catching him as he fell backwards.

Ichigo was really worried when Kisshu blacked out. She set the bucket down, and put her hand on Kisshu's forehead. _Oh, God…._ she thought. _If Pai doesn't get here soon, Kish is going to die._

_**Three hours later: **_Ichigo was literally in tears. Kisshu was still unconscious, his fever had gone up AGAIN, and there was no sign of Pai.

Half an hour later, though, she heard teleportation, and looked up, hopeful. Pai appeared, and immediately came over. He put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, and his eyes widened. "I might need some of your power," he told Ichigo.

"That's fine," Ichigo said. Pai nodded, and put one hand on Kisshu's stomach and the other on his chest. His hands began to glow brightly. After about ten minutes, he took one hand off Kisshu's stomach, and kept the other on his chest. Another ten minutes passed, and Pai said, "Ichigo, I need your power."

Ichigo took the hand he held out, and felt Pai started to pull her power out. Finally, fifteen minutes later, he took his hand away and let go of Ichigo's hand. "That was tough," he said. "Kisshu's still going to be pretty weak after that; can you stay and care for him?"

"Of course," Ichigo said. "It's not really safe on Earth for me anymore, I quit Café Mew Mew and slapped Blondie. I'm kind of worried about my friends Moe and Miwa though. They're half-Cyniclon, and I haven't heard from them in a while."

"I'll see if I can sense them," Pai said. He concentrated, and said, "It feels like they're not in Tokyo….."

"Maybe they went on a trip or something," Ichigo said. "Does it feel like they're in danger?"

"No," Pai said.

"I guess they're just on a trip, then," Ichigo said. "It's summer vacation for us."

"K," Pai said. They heard a soft groan, and turned to look at Kisshu, who appeared to be waking up. "Kisshu?" Pai asked.

Kisshu opened his eyes and looked up at Pai. "Pai?" he asked. "You're back?"

"Yeah, and Taruto's around somewhere," Pai said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel better, but I still feel really weak," Kisshu said. "My stomach feels better, though."

"Good," Pai said. "You can't eat till tomorrow, though, k?"

"K," Kisshu said. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure, I'll go get that," Pai said, and teleported out. Ichigo came over, and Kisshu looked up at her.

"Koneko-chan, thanks for calling Pai," he said. "You saved me."

Ichigo blushed. "You're welcome, Kish," she said.

"I have a nickname?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Ichigo asked.

"I love it," Kisshu said happily.

"So what's up with Deep Blue disappearing?" Ichigo asked.

"We think his human host was killed," Kisshu said. "It was the treehugger."

"You're right there; Moe and Miwa literally destroyed him for dumping me," Ichigo said. "They got away clean too; they can teleport. I read the news reports, and some of the police officers who went to the crime scene got pretty sick; Moe and Miwa left nothing but a puddle of blood, guts, and mangled body parts behind."

"Eww…." Kisshu said. "I'm not usually squeamish about blood, but that might make even me sick."

"Glad I didn't have to see it," Ichigo said. "No one even guessed it was Moe and Miwa, either. The body was unrecognizable by the time they were done."

"Yikes," Kisshu said. "Remind me not to get on their bad side."

"The only thing they don't like about you is that you call me a toy," Ichigo said. "I don't like it either…."

"I won't do it anymore," Kisshu said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said softly. "I love you, Kish."

Kisshu smiled. "I love you too, Koneko-chan," he said.

**Another one…..**


End file.
